Pyaar Ke Rangmanch
by SachinLover
Summary: An OC Os Series. Joint Venture with PurpleAngel1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this a collaboration with PurpleAngel1. An OS series. Please read this. Hope you like it..**

 **Pyaar Ke Rangmanch**

 **Dushali.**

(A girl was tied very firmly and she seemed unconscious.)

 **Man:** Boss! Injection de diya hai.

 **Boss:** Thik hai ab piche hat jaa aur koi awaaz mat karna. Shefali! (her eye lids moved) Tum kaha ho?

 **Shefali:** garden mein chal rahi hun..

 **Boss:** Meri baat dhyaan se suno tumhe Inspector Dushyant ka khoon karna hai! Kya karna hai?

 **Shefali:** Dushyant sir ka khoon karna hai.

 **Boss:** Aur suno jab tum yeh ghanti sunogi tabhi tum so jaogi gehri neend mein

(He plays a tune and she sleeps.)

 **Next Morning.**

(Shefali woke up she was lying on her bed.)

 **Shefali:(holding her head)** Aah! Yeh sarr mein itna dard kyun ho raha hai? Bureau jaana hai chal beta Sheffi taiyyar ho jaa.

(She got ready, her headache gradually faded away as she drove and reached the bureau. She entered.)

 **Daya:** Suno main Abhijeet aur ACP sahab DCP sir ke saath lonavala jaa rahe hai! Aur baaki officers ek case ke silsile mein bahar hai kuch information mili toh humein inform kar dena aur zaroorat padi toh hum aajayenge.

 **Dushyant:** Okay sir.

(Daya left along with ACP and Abhijeet. In the bureau were left only with Purvi, Shefali and Dushyant. They were working, while Purvi left the place to go to the washroom. Dushyant was updating his files on the computer and Shefali was looking for some files, when her phone rang she picked it up and then disconnected it she looked at Dushyant he could not see her because he was working. Shefali took out her gun and pointed it towards his chest she pulled the trigger that's when Purvi jerked her hand and the bullet shot Dushyant's arm.)

 **Dushyant:** Aah!

 **Purvi:** Pagal ho gayi ho kya Sheffi tum!?

 **Shefali:** Dushyant sir ka khoon karna hai! (she repeated the words continuously.)

 **Dushyant:** Shefali mujhe tum kyun maarna chahti ho? (he asked with a hurt tone)

(Shefali freed herself from Purvi's grip and attacked Dushyant again this time she tried to strangle him, Purvi went and tried to pull her back but Shefali pushed her and she fell down. At that moment Salunkhe and Tarika entered the bureau.)

 **Salunkhe:** Shefali!

 **Tarika:(pulls Shefali)** Have you lost it Sheffi?

 **Salunkhe:(moves towards Dushyant)** Dushyant are you alright? Tumhare haath se khoon nikal raha hai.

 **Dushyant:** Sir main thik hoon! Goli chu kar nikli hai.

 **Salunkhe:** Shefali tum Dushyant ke upar hamla kyun karahi ho?

 **Shefali:** Dushyant sir ka khoon.. Dushyant sir ka khoon.

(She tried to move away but this time Tarika and Purvi held her tightly, while Dushyant looked at her with teary eyes.)

 **Dushyant:(POV)** Main tumse pyaar karta hun Sheffi! Aur tum mujhe maarna hi kyun chahti ho?

 **Salunkhe:(looks in her eyes)** Oh yeh baat hai.

 **Tarika:** Kya sir?

 **Salunkhe:** Uske aankho ko dekho kitna aggressive lag raha hai. Yeh tab hi hota hai jab koi kisiko hypnotize karvaya jaata hai. Purvi, Tarika baandho isse.

(They tied her with ropes while she struggled and screamed Dushyant felt a pinch in his heart.)

 **Dushyant:** Purvi Tarika zara aaram se haan please? (A drop of tear fell from his eyes he quickly wiped it while Purvi and Tarika looked at each other.)

 **Salunkhe:** Dushyant tumko dressing ki zaroorat hai Tarika help him.

 **Tarika:** Yes sir!

(Tarika made Dushyant sit, while Dr Salunkhe examined Shefali.)

 **Salunkhe:** Purvi ispar nazar rakhna( to Dushyant) mera shaq sahi nikla usko hypnotize kiya gaya hai lekin koi awaaz se.

 **Purvi:** Lekin sir mere washroom jaane se pehle tak vo bilkul normal thi. Main kuch do teen minute ke liye gayi thi.

 **Salunkhe:** Hmm. Dushyant tumhe kuch ajeeb laga.

 **Dushyant:** Sir main apne computer mein kaam karaha tha tab usko ek phone.. haan phone aaya tha. Uske baad hi.

 **Salunkhe:** Ek minute (he takes out his mobile and calls Shefali with the ringtone, she blinked and shook her head.)

 **Shefali:** Aah yeh sarr dard phirse aur main bandhi hui kyun hun? Aur Dushyant sir aapko yeh chhot kaise lagi aah!

 **Purvi:** Sir yeh Sheffi ke mobile ka ringtone nehi hai.

 **Salunkhe:** Jisne isse hypnotize kiya tha ussi ne change kiya hoga.

 **Shefali:** Yeh aap sab kya bol rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** Yeh sab baadmein Purvi usko kholo.

(Purvi nodded and untied the ropes.)

 **Tarika:** Sheffi tumne abhi abhi Dushyant ko maarne ki koshish ki thi.

 **Shefali:** Kya bakwass karahi ho tum Tarika main aisa karne ka apne sapne mein bhi nehi soch sakti.

 **Salunkhe:** Ssshh shaant Shefali main batata hun (he told what had happened.)

 **Shefali:** Oh My God! I am so sorry Dushyant sir (she tried to get up but her headache increased and she sat down)

 **Dushyant:** Sambhal ke Shefali!

(She looked at him with teary eyes, he got up and sat beside her.)

 **Dushyant:** Tum ro mat yaar. Ismein tumhari kya galati?

 **Shefali** **:** But sir (she starts shedding tears.)

 **Dushyant** **:(wiping** **her** **tears** **and** **cupping** **her** **face** **)** Hey Sshh tum roti hui acchi nehi lagti.

(Tarika and Purvi smiled looking at them, on the other hand Dr Salunkhe looked at them dumbstruck.)

 **Salunkhe** **:** Ahem! Tum mujhe batao kal raat ko kya hua tha?

 **Shefali** **:** Sir main raat ko gyraah baje ghar pohonchi khaana khaya, phir ek cup coffee banayi aur garden mein walk karahi thi.. mujhe kuch chubha tha bas ussi waqt laga ki main do minute ke liye blank ho gayi aur.. haan jab main apne trance se bahar aayi tab maine apne haatho mein kuch nishaan dekha magar nazar andaaz kar diya..

 **Salunkhe** **:** Oh toh yeh baat hai! Shefali ko koi pin chubho kar behosh kar diya phir shayad usse kahi le jaakar bandha gaya jisse uske haatho pe rassi ke nishaan the aur usko wahi pe hypnotise kiya hoga.

 **Dushyant** **:** Lekin sir ab pata kaise chalega kisne kiya hai?

 **Salunkhe** **:** Ab officers tumlog ho bhayi investigate karo.. but haan main recommend karunga ki tum aur Shefali rest karo!

(Both nodded, Salunkhe left with Tarika after instructing them what to do.)

 **Few** **Days** **Later**

(The CID officers were able to get hold of the criminal and with a slap of Daya he sat on the chair.)

 **Abhijeet** **:** Bol aisa kyun kiya tune!?

 **Rakesh** **(criminal)** Kyunki iss officer Dushyant ne mere baap ko jaan se maar daala tha.

 **Dushyant:** Kaun tha tera baap?

 **Rakesh:** Ramesh.

 **Dushyant:** Vo human trafficker, vo encounter mein maara gaya tha.. aur vo ek criminal tha.. lekin inn sab ki dushmani toh mere saath thi Shefali ko mohra kyun banaya?

 **Rakesh:** Kyunki maine apne baap ka purana dhanda phirse chalu kar diya tha! Aur yeh Shefali uss ko bandh karwane ke liye jee jaan se koshish karahi thi toh maine socha ek teer se do shikar kar lunga Shefali ko hypnotise karke Dushyant ko maar dunga. Usko phaansi ho jayegi aur Dushyant bhi marr jayega.

 **Daya** **:** Ab beta khudko hypnotise karna tu!

(Nikhil dragged him inside.)

(Shefali was working on her desk when Dushyant approached her.)

 **Dushyant** **:** Hey let's go somewhere outside today.

 **Shefali:** ACP sir?

 **Dushyant:** Unse maine chutti le li hai.

 **Shefali:** Phir toh pakka chaliye.

(She grabbed her belongings and went along with him. They stopped near a small park. It was extremely beautiful.)

 **Shefali:** I must say sir yeh naya park bohot khoobsurat hai.

 **Dushyant:** Hehe haan so toh hai Shefali.. ekbar ek case ke silsile mein aaya tha toh socha free time pe ek din zarur visit karunga.

 **Shefali:** Accha hai main bhi ghum lungi.

(She grabbed his arm and pulled him, she was talking and Dushyant was staring her. They sat down on the wet grass as it rained the other day. Shefali looked at him and then noticed that she was still holding his arm, she quickly left her grip and blushed while Dushyant smiled.)

 _ **Yeh lamha jo thehra hai  
Mera hai ye tera hai  
Yeh lamha main jee loon zara**_

 _ **Tujh mein khoya rahoon main  
Mujh mein khoyi rahe tu  
Khudko dhoondh lenge phir kabhi  
Tujhse milta rahoon main  
Mujhse milti rahe tu  
Khud se hum milenge phir kabhi  
Haa.. phir kabhi**_ __

(He took a hair strand from her face and placed it behind her ear.)

 **Dushyant:** Shefali tumhe pata hai tum bohot khubsurat ho.

(Her cheeks turned crimson red.)

 **Dushyant:** Sharmao mat. I love you!

 **Shefali:(blushing more)** I love you too!

(Dushyant wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they spent a romantic night together.)

 **Here we end this OS hope you guys like it.. next one will be there soon.**

 **Regards.**

 **Navya &Areej.**


	2. Kabisha

**Hey guys.. We are back with a new OS! Hope you will like it.. Thanks for your precious review on the previous chapter :*…**

 **2\. Kabisha.**

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, kahan reh gayi tum? Mein ghar ke bahar tumhara wait kabse kar raha hun"

 **Nimisha:** "2 minute Kabir, bas aayi"

(Nimisha and Kabir were planning a trip to a Amusement park. Though, Nimisha was scared of the dangerous rides, she anyways agreed to go.)

(After 15 minutes of drive, they reached the place.)

(Nimisha could see big rides, lots of stalls and innumerable families. The area was echoing with laughs, shouts and the huge sounds of the engines that run those big rides.)

(She smiled as he took her hand midst those crowds. Her hand felt so small.)

 **Kabir:** "toh kahan se shuru karein?"

(Nimisha shrugged her shoulders as she inched closer to Kabir. He took her to a car ride.)

..

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir, chalo rings daalte hein"

(She pointed to a game where objects were kept and rings had to be thrown over them.)

(Kiddish game, he thought but they walked till there.)

(The man gave them 3 rings.)

 **Kabir:** "Do you want me to win gifts for you?"

(Nimisha nodded in a big no.)

 **Nimisha:** "Mein khud kar sakti hun"

(Kabir laughed lowly.)

(She threw a ring and won a little chocolate. Kabir's turn, he missed it.)

(One ring left.)

 **Kabir:** "Chalo saath mein daalte hein last waale ko"

 **Nimisha:** "Saath mein kaise?"

(Kabir cleared her confusion by standing behind her. His chin over her shoulder and his arm over hers.)

(One of his hand held her from her waist. Their cheeks touched.)

(Her breathe hitched suddenly. Kabir smirked and held that ring.)

(The ring flew landing on a teddy bear holding a heart.)

(Cheesy gifts, a soft toy and a chocolate? but Kabir smiled seeing the expression of content on her face as she kept those in her bag.)

.

.

.

"Twister par chalein Nimisha?" **Kabir asked**.

(Nimisha disagreed.)

 **Kabir:** "I bet tumhein bohot mazza aayega"

Nimisha made a face.

 **Kabir:** "chalo na please"

(Kabir took her to the Twister.)

(It reached height and went round-and-round-and-round ferociously. Her head ached.)

(She tightened her grip on his hand, her nails making marks over his skin.)

..

(She stood up holding her head, and walking like a drunkard for a few seconds.)

(Then she saw him press something on his hand with his handkerchief. She insisted him to show her.)

 **Nimisha:** "oh god, Kya yeh meri/"

(Kabir smiled at her, assuring her he's okay.)

 **Nimisha:** "I am so sorry Kabir, mujhe dikhao. I am so sorry"

(She took his hand in hers.)

 **Kabir:** "Arey it's okay Nimisha"

(Nimisha cleaned the little blood and applied a little cream.)

 **Kabir:** "tum yeh pehle se plan karke aayi thi, jo cream bhi saath laayi ho?"

(He laughed, she slapped his arm.)

(They played a few more games, ate delicacies, laughed, teased and enjoyed till heart's content.)

..

(While walking, they came across the entry of the Roller coaster. It was the biggest in the city. She gasped.)

 **Kabir:** "ispar chalein?"

 **Nimisha:** "nahi bilkul bhi nahi Kabir, tum jante ho mujhe darr lagta hai inn sabse"

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, dekho tum eyes band karlena jab darr lage. Mein hun na tumhare saath please?' *puppy eyes*

(From when did boys start to make puppy eyed looks, wondered Nimisha.)

 **Kabir:** "Kya soch rahi ho, chaloo"

(He pulled her till the row of people lined in for the Roller Coaster.)

(A man standing in front of Nimisha stepped back, his back was just about to touch Nimisha when Kabir pulled her back. His hand around her.)

(The man looked back, and Kabir gave him a death glare. Nimisha bit her lip to stop herself from smirking. Her waist suddenly felt cold as his arms left her.)

(She longed to be in them again.)

(They climbed the metal stairs and saw the red colored big roller coaster.)

(She could feel her heart beat in her mouth. She held his arm and he guided to her two seats , fourth from the front.)

 **Nimisha** : "Kabir, mujhe darr lag raha hai. Waapis chalo please, heart attack aa jaega mujhko"

(Kabir smiled. His arm went around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. His other hand holding both her hands intact.)

(Forget the Roller Coaster, be happy he's with you, something told Nimisha. A smile curled up her lips.)

(The engine started. Her heart beat too accelerated.)

(Slowly the roller coaster started, she closed her eyes. Her head buried in his chest.)

 _ **Zooommm...**_

(and so went the Roller Coater up and down narrow metal tracks. Shouts and Laughter of people hurt her ears.)

 **Kabir:** "Hey, tum ro kyun rahi ho?"

(She didn't even look up. He brought his face nears her.)

 **Nimisha:** "kyuki mujhe bohot zayada 'coaster-phobia' hai"

 **Kabir:** "tumhein roller coaster se phobia hai? hey, yeh easily overcome ho sakta hai. Just be confident."

(He cupped her face. Her tears streaming down. Her hair flying with the harsh wind.)

 **Kabir:** "Look at me, lambi saans lo. Nimisha, arey bas, don't cry"

(Nimisha hugged him. Wind drying her tears, was making her feel worse.)

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha.."

(He kisses her temple, nimisha is shocked but doesn't react.)

 **Kabir:** "I am sorry, I didn't knew tumhein itna zayada phobia hoga. Nimisha, I am sorry. I love you. Will you marry me?"

 **Nimisha:** "What? Kya bole jaa rahe ho?"

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha"

(Cupped her face again.)

 **Kabir:** "ILOVEYOU. WILLYOUMARRYME?"

(His voice was high now, Straight with no pause between words.)

(Nimisha smacked his chest. and Smiled.)

(She kept her face over his chest, feeling his heart beat fast,) "Haan, I love you too"

 _ **Zoomm..**_

(The Roller Coaster came to an end.)

.

.

(He helped her get out. She wiped those dry tears off her cheeks and smiled at him.)

 **Nimisha:** "Bohot unpredictable ho tum Kabir"

(She looks at him, Her eyes glistening. He held her gaze.

 **Kabir** : "Mujhe samjh nahi aa raha tha aur kya bolun"

(Nimisha half smiled half laughed.

 **Kabir:** "Ice-cream?"

(She nodded and he walked towards the stall.)

(Nimisha wrapped arms around herself as wind made he feel cold and dry. He came back, a huge ice-cream cup in his hands.)

(They sat down on a bench, night was slowing falling.)

(They ate ice cream in cold winds. He suddenly leaned in. He was unpredictably close. A shiver ran down her. He licked the ice cream on the tip of her nose, She forgot to breathe. He let his laugh stay inside him as he saw her get Goosebumps. They left the place after a while, stopping to have dinner at a restaurant and later he dropped her home.)

.

.

 **Kabir:** "Aaj tumhein mazza aaya?"

(Nimisha looked at the ground and smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead before waving her a bye.)

 **Hope everyone liked this. We will be coming with a new one soon. Till then take care.**

 **Love**

 **Navya &Areej**


End file.
